


Busted

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - No Hunting, Coming Out As Poly, Dean-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Very Brief Dean Winchester/Pamela Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam comes back from a date to a brother ready to pick a fight.  The fact that the girl he was on the date with isn't the girl they grew up with who Sam's been with for five years gives him an easy start.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Jo/Meg/Sam

It had been a great date. Loud concert, great dinner, long ride on Meg’s motorcycle, and now she was dropping him off at home at 3 in the morning. At 22, Sam was pretty sure he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, so it was something of a surprise to see Dean waiting up for him. It was even more of a surprise when he turned around from handing Meg the spare helmet just in time to get hit.

Meg put the kickstand down and got off the bike, taking off her helmet to reveal short blonde hair. She put her hands on Sam’s face and looked him in the eyes. “You okay, baby?” Sam nodded, so Meg dropped her hands and turned to Dean. “What the hell was that?”

Dean ignored the question and pointed a finger at Meg. “Sammy, who the hell is this?”

Sam sighed. “This is so not how I wanted to introduce the two of you. Dean, this is my girlfriend Meg. Meg, my brother Dean.”

“Your brother Dean.” Meg turned to glare at Dean. “You know, I really don’t think much of the way you treat your brother, Dean. He’s 22 and has a college degree, which is what, two more levels of school than you managed to finish? Why don’t you treat him like an adult and let him make his own decisions?”

Once again, Dean ignored her, although his jaw got a bit tighter at the crack about school. Sam stepped between the two. “Meg, I’ve got this, why don’t you go on home.” Meg reached around Sam to flip Dean off while Sam gave her a quick kiss goodnight. Sam waited while she started the motorcycle and drove off before turning back to Dean. “And you. She wasn’t wrong. I’m old enough to handle my own affairs…”

Sam regretted the word choice immediately as Dean interrupted. “Obviously.”

“My own life. You wanted me to forget law school and join the family business when Dad died, well, here I am. There is no reason why you get any say in my love life!”

“What about Jo, huh? She get a say in your love life?”

“Is that what this is about? You’re worried about Jo?” Sam huffed. At least that wasn’t him trying to say who he was allowed to date. He hadn’t expected Dean to exactly approve of Meg, but at least there was a better explanation than that for the punch.

“Jo’s like a sister to me! I wouldn’t let any other guy hurt her, why should you be exempt?”

“Don’t worry about Jo. Jo’s fine.”

“You either broke up with her after, what, five years? Or you’re cheating on her. How is that fine?”

“If she’s the one who broke up with me, she’d probably count as fine.”

“She didn’t. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t have, because here you are, fine, going on a date with some biker chick.”

“Fine. Jo’s coming over tomorrow after church. Let’s talk about this then, huh? Great.” Sam swept past Dean to go to bed.

 

Jo jumped up and wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist with her arms around his neck when she got to the salvage yard. “Hi, sweetie!”

“Hey Jo.” Sam kissed her. “Sorry about the lack of warning, but today’s gonna have some drama.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean set down his beer and got to his feet, arms open for a hug of his own. Jo dropped off of Sam and stepped into Dean’s embrace. “My brother is an idiot.”

Jo raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam, but didn’t get the chance to ask her question before the sound of a motorcycle came down the lane. Dean let go of Jo and grabbed Sam’s shirt. “That who I think it is?”

“Probably. Let go of me.” Sam shoved Dean off and waited.

Meg came to a stop beside Jo’s truck and swung off her bike. She took her helmet off and hung it from a handlebar. “Hey, baby. What’s this about?”

“You invited her?” Dean said, eyes flicking between Meg and Sam.

Jo began to giggle. “Oh, no. Did our plans get messed up?”

“Seems like.” Meg threw an arm around Jo’s shoulders. “I am really not getting a good impression from Dean here.”

“I don’t care what you think of me, you…”

“Whoa!” Sam grabbed his brother’s shoulders and shook him. “Dean. Calm down. Let us explain.”

Dean jerked away from Sam and crossed his arms over his chest. “Show me that law school aptitude you said you had. Convince me not to throw another punch.”

“Okay. Jo and I have been dating since my senior year of high school. A little over five years, now.”

“I know that part.”

“With me going to school in California and her staying here, we agreed to an open relationship. Jo could date people here, I could date people at Stanford, but our relationship was more than that, and when I came back from school, we’d close it again.”

“So what happened, you just forgot to close it? Meg’s your girl on the side?”

“No. Meg’s my girlfriend. We met sophomore year in a history class, and hit it off, and when Jo came out to spend the summer with me in California, I introduced the two of them.”

“Aside from you and Sam, Meg’s my best friend,” Jo added. “We just clicked, I guess. By the end of the summer, it felt like she was part of me, we were that close. And, well, I’d never really thought of myself as interested in girls, but Meg… you don’t want to hear the story, because it involves your brother and sex, but Meg and I are girlfriends, too.”

Sam waited for Dean to catch up. “When I came home, Meg decided to follow me here instead of going back to Massachusetts like she’d originally planned. She’s actually living with Jo and Ellen. Ellen insisted.”

“Wait. Ellen knows about this… thing? Whatever you call it?” Dean said.

“Triad, and yes," Jo said. "When Meg came out here last month to look for a job and a place to live, she stayed with me, and we told Mom about it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. “And you were going to tell me about it…?”

“Today, actually. Meg got here Wednesday, I didn’t think you were gonna sit up and wait for me like an overprotective father so I didn’t think anything about going out with Meg. I did tell you I’d be out late.”

“I thought you’d be with Jo! Late for her means, like, one. I got back from my date with Pamela at 1:30, you weren’t here, I got worried.”

“Anyway. Jo’s fine because she knows about Meg, I’m not doing anything wrong. I don’t care if you approve or not, I’m old enough to make my own choices, and you can either deal with it, get over it, or kick me out.”

“Kicking him out is a bad option, because he’d just come stay with us, Mom would insist,” Jo said.

“I ain’t kicking you out, Sam. You’re my brother. I’m gonna go check the grill, should be almost ready to put the burgers on.”


End file.
